Overlord Episode 01
"End and Beginning" (終わりと始まり Owari to Hajimari) is the first episode of the ''Overlord'' anime adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 7, 2015. Summary The series begins with YGGDRASIL, a popular online game is set to shut down. However, Momonga, Guild Leader of Ainz Ooal Gown decides to stay and not log out while his friend Herohero has to log out and bids farewell to him. Momonga retrieves the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and proceeds to the Throne Room along with Sebas Tian and Pleiades. Momonga sits on the throne and modifies the setting of Albedo out of playfulness because it's the last few minutes till the shutdown. When the clock hits midnight, the officially announced shutdown time, he then notices that the server is still up and running. With his mind clouded in confusion, he then realizes that he still retains the outward appearance of his game avatar and tries to access the game functions like consoles but the functions are inaccessible. The next great shock comes in tow when he sees the NPCs of Nazarick begin to show sentience. In order to assess the situation, he orders Sebas to survey the outside of Nazarick while Albedo must assemble the Floor Guardians on the 6th floor. Momonga teleports to the Amphitheater. There, he meets Aura and Mare and asks them to help in testing the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. He later summons the Primal Fire Elemental and even asks Aura if she wants to fight it, which she agrees and drags the unwilling Mare into the ordeal. The Floor Guardians then begin to arrive and they all swear their loyalty to the Overlord of Nazarick. Major Events * The last day and shutting down of YGGDRASIL. * Momonga modifies the setting of Albedo to be madly in love with him. * Momonga is transformed into his game avatar. * NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick begin to have sentience. * Momonga orders Sebas to survey the outside surrounding of Nazarick while the Pleiades guard the 9th Floor to prepare for any intruders. * Momonga orders Albedo to assemble the Floor Guardians at the Amphitheater of the 6th Floor with the exception of Gargantua and Victim. * Momonga tests the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Aura and Mare battle against the Primal Fire Elemental for exercise. * Floor Guardians assemble and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Momonga * Warrior Takemikazuchi (Silhouette) * Tabula Smaragdina (Silhouette) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Silhouette) * Touch Me (Silhouette) * Peroroncino (Silhouette) * Bukubukuchagama (Silhouette) * Herohero * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2I28 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Albedo * Shijuuten Suzaku (Mentioned Only) * Ankoro Mocchi Mochi (Mentioned Only) * Variable Talisman (Mentioned Only) * Genjiro (Mentioned Only) * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Demiurge * Gargantua (Mentioned Only) * Victim (Mentioned Only) Abilities Used Know Abilities Tier Spells * Summon "Primal Fire Elemental" * Magic Shield * Message Locations New Location * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 9th Floor: Royal Suite *** Round Table ** 10th Floor: Throne ** 6th Floor: Jungle *** Amphitheater Anime Notes * A group of players invading and encountering Momonga and his guild members are shown. * Momonga didn't encounter a homunculus maid before meeting the Pleiades. * Momonga's emotions being forcefully suppressed and his morals being altered are shown. * Albedo is not holding a World Item after Momonga enters the Throne Room while the LN and Manga, Albedo is shown holding a World Item. * Momonga did not rub Aura and Mare heads. * Momonga did not used the Moon Jade to summon the Moonlight Wolf. Gallery pl:Odcinek 1 (sezon 1)ru:Overlord Эпизод 1 Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes